


Bridging Shot

by DRHPaints



Series: Yes, Sir! Professor Hader <3 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bill Hader - Fandom, Bill Hader RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, One Shot, Oral Sex, Professor Bill Hader, Professor!Bill, Professor!Bill Hader, Professor!Hader, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Professor Bill Hader has been dating his Teaching Assistant, Charlotte, for a while when the two of them go to the local movie theatre along with some other classmates. As the film plays in the darkness, Charlotte decides to have some fun with Bill.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Yes, Sir! Professor Hader <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bridging Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a follow up to another one I wrote entitled ‘Deep Focus.’ It is not necessary to read that one in order to understand this one, but I recommend it.
> 
> For those who are curious, the title refers to a film term. A ‘bridging shot’ is a shot used to cover a jump in time, place, or other discontinuity.

Glancing at the clock and seeing there was about five minutes left, Bill clapped his hands together. “Okay folks, reminder, tonight, 8:00 at the Lamplighter Theatre they’ll be showing _The Earrings of Madame de…_ Now, attendance is not mandatory,” Bill held up his hands. “But, if you do attend and write a paper based on the guidelines I handed out last week, it could bump you up as much as _half of a letter grade_ .” Looking around the room meaningfully, Bill grinned. “Which, not going to lie, some people in here _desperately_ need.” The class tittered and Bill smiled. “Alright, any questions before we wrap up for the day?”

A lazy hand rose into the air and Bill pointed. “Yes?”

“Yeah, what’s this _Earrings_ movie about anyway? You haven’t really told us much.” Steven Marshall tilted his head.

“Well,” Leaning back against his desk, Bill adjusted his thick-rimmed black glasses. “It’s a French film from 1953 about a woman who sells a pair of earrings given to her by her husband behind his back. Throughout the movie, the one thing linking the unfolding events together are these…” Bill held up his hand in a dangling gesture. “Little earrings that serendipitously wind their way into the lives of every character. And for those of you who choose to attend tonight,” Pointing a finger across the room, Bill raised an eyebrow. “A helpful hint. Keep an eye on Ophuls camera work. Notice the energy he imparts with his style.”

Another hand shooting up, Bill nodded and Carl Yeager piped up. “Sir, you said this is a 50’s French movie? So are we talking black and white _and_ subtitles?”

Closing his eyes, Bill giggled and nodded. “Yes, that’s correct, Mr. Yeager.” A handful of the students groaned. “I know, I know, I make you all watch a lot of films you probably think are ancient and out of touch, and you haven’t seen a single explosion.” Bill raised his hands and rolled his eyes, provoking a chuckle from some of the students. One tinkling laugh stood out in particular and as Bill peered out over the classroom, he saw Charlotte looking back at him with a beaming smile.

As a graduate student and his Teaching Assistant, she audited several of his courses, and though they hadn’t been dating long, things were going well. But Bill had to admit, having Charlotte sitting in his classroom, elegant ivory legs crossed beneath a desk, tip of a pen working between her plump red lips, crimson waves of hair tumbling to the side when she would raise her hand in the air to ask a question, was more than a little distracting. Though the most difficult part, by far, was the way she watched him. Bill could feel those viridescent eyes following him wherever he went as he strode around the classroom. Sometimes they would have a particular glint, in those moments when her lips made a half-second pout and Bill noticed her thighs squeeze together, he thought he knew exactly what she was thinking. But perhaps Bill was projecting…

Tearing his focus away from her, Bill looked out over the sea of students once more. “Alright everybody, until Monday. Again,” Bill raised his voice to be heard over the scraping of chairs. “Lamplighter. Tonight. 8:00 if you want that extra credit, or you just want to see a great movie.”

Trickling out of the door, nearly all of the other students were gone while Charlotte made a meal of loading up her book bag to linger behind. When the last person left and the door swung shut, she skipped up to Bill. “Hey there.” Smiling, Charlotte tugged on the front of his shirt, leaning into him. 

Bill rubbed a large hand at her waist. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“Oh, pretty well.” Charlotte’s hand cupped the back of his head, drawing Bill down into a brief kiss before pulling back and scratching at the whiskers under his chin. “I’m looking forward to the movie tonight. One of my favorites.” Draping her arms around his neck, Charlotte leaned back.

“Oh yeah?” One hand at her waist, Bill’s other casually trailed over her ass. 

“Of course. Devastatingly elegant. And…” Her green eyes pierced his, smiling slowly. ”Romantic. In a sad way, at least.”

“Agreed.” Bill nodded. “I could watch those dancing scenes for hours.” 

“Oh really?” Charlotte chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “Well, come on then.” Taking a couple of steps back, she pulled Bill into a standing position off the desk.

“Oh, no, no, _no._ ” Bill fought to sit back down. “I don’t dance. Trust me, that’s not something you want to see.”

Pressing herself against his body, Bill could feel her warmth as Charlotte brought her lips to his ear. “Aw, come on. Just…” Wrapping her arms around him, Charlotte squeezed and exhaled audibly. “ _Dance with me._ ” _Damn, she can be convincing when she wants to be…_

Sighing, Bill nodded. “Alright, but,” He held a finger up to her face as Charlotte leaned back. “If you lose respect for me because of this, you have only yourself to blame.” He grinned.

“I’m willing to take that risk.” Charlotte chuckled as she led him to the middle of the classroom floor. Taking him around in something resembling a waltz, they had no music, and as he could’ve predicted, Bill stumbled over her feet more than once. But they laughed as he held Charlotte close, spinning her around and doing his best not to collide with any desks.

Slowing down, Charlotte’s arms wound about his neck and Bill closed his around her waist, swaying from side to side, dark blue and green eyes locked together. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

Bill shook his head. “No.” He rubbed the small of her back. “I should’ve known you could make even dancing in an empty classroom something wonderful.” Lowering his face, Bill caught her mouth, Charlotte’s lips parting beneath his as he snuck his tongue inside, weaving it with her own and tilting his head, fingers ensconcing themselves in her mass of scarlet hair as they sank into one another. Charlotte clung to one of his broad shoulders as she hummed into his mouth, lifting a leg to wrap around Bill’s waist. But he gently guided it down, parting from her. 

“Mmm...damn.” Bill caressed her cheek. “No time for that. The movie starts in an hour so we’d better head out if you want to grab something to eat quick before we go.”

Sighing, Charlotte nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” Gathering up her bookbag, they left, walking out to their separate cars in the parking lot and agreeing to meet up for dinner and then again at the theatre. It wasn’t strictly forbidden for Bill to be romantically involved with a student, but it was frowned upon, so they did what they could to be careful.

Arriving at the Lamplighter, Bill shifted into park and went inside. Buying a bag of Skittles, Bill found a seat in the back row, spotting a handful of his students as he sat down. He didn’t really expect many people to come who didn’t desperately need the extra credit. Most college students had better things to do on a Friday night than sit in a musty indie theatre watching an old French film, so Bill couldn’t blame them.

A couple of minutes before the lights went down, Charlotte walked in, eyes searching. Spotting Bill, she raised an eyebrow questioningly, and seeing that the nearest student was four rows ahead, Bill nodded. Sliding into his aisle, Charlotte sat next to Bill with a smile and they held hands as the projector rolled.

Familiar film playing out on the silver screen, Bill smiled as Charlotte rested her head on his shoulder, hand delicately stroking the outside of his thick thigh. When Madame de sold her earrings for the second time, however, Charlotte’s fingers began tiptoeing across his leg, her hand grasping the bundle of his crotch. Turning to her, Bill whispered, “What are you doing?”

Grinning coyly, Charlotte brushed a kiss to his neck, fingers starting to rub. “What does it feel like I’m doing?”

“Hey.” Bill held her wrist. “Come on, we can’t do this here.”

Turning to the side in her chair, Charlotte continued kissing down his neck, her full lips trailing over him. “Don’t you want me to make you feel good?” She purred, dragging her teeth lightly over the sensitive skin below his ear. “ _Don’t you want me to put your cock in my mouth_?”

Stiffening beneath his slacks, Bill shivered and clenched his teeth. “Okay, just…” Bill glanced around cautiously. “Be careful, alright?”

With a wicked smile, Charlotte nodded as Bill released her wrist and she began inching down his fly. Snaking her hand inside, she claimed his substantial cock, unearthing it from his pants and pumping lightly until he was fully erect.

Peering around the dark theatre, Charlotte slithered to her knees, looking up at Bill in the muted light as she encircled his cock with her blood red lips. 

Sucking on the tip, her cheeks fluttered as Charlotte held Bill’s stormy blue eyes, tongue flicking his frenulum and making his breath hitch. Stroking the shaft into her mouth, Charlotte sank down, burrowing Bill into her hot, moist throat. Curling forward, one hand gripped the seat in front of him, the other clamped over his own bearded face as Bill gasped at the sensation of being ensconced in Charlotte’s eager mouth. 

Gathering himself a little, Bill blinked behind his glasses and looked anxiously around the room as Charlotte bobbed between his legs, fingers fondling his balls. When she began swirling her head down in one direction while twisting her wrist up in the other, both moving incredibly fast as she allowed the saliva to drip from her curvaceous lips, Bill couldn’t help himself. Both large hands found her head, winding their way into her auburn hair as Bill began thrusting into the warm circle of her mouth.

Fighting to stay silent, Bill bit his lip as he leaned back in the seat, forcing her head down desperately and humping her face without shame. Getting close, his heels ground into the sticky theatre floor and his fingertips dug into Charlotte’s scalp as a an irrepressible whimpering moan escaped him, thankfully coinciding with a loud scene in the movie as Charlotte swallowed pulse after pulse of Bill’s hot, salinic cum. 

Rising, Charlotte dabbed her eyes and mouth, scrubbing her knees as she sat back down and Bill put himself away. Taking his hand once more, Charlotte smiled at Bill’s flushed, slightly exasperated face as he caught his breath and his skin slowly retained its usual pallor. 

Giving him an adoring kiss, Charlotte once again leaned against him, and Bill placed a bristly peck to her forehead before they sat back to finish watching the story of Madame de and her mysterious earrings unfold.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
